A Journey
by dragondisciple23
Summary: Rin, also known as Silver, begins his pokemon journey on his tenth birthday, looking to one day best his idol. The road to becoming a Pokemon Master is never easy. Soulsilver version, with anime influences. Rated M for violence and language in later chapters. My first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it. I DO NOT own anything having to do with Pokemon, this is just for fun


This story takes place about three years after Ash began his pokemon journey across the Kanto region, a young aspiring pokemon master. It begins the small town of Tree Bark located in the Johto region, across the wonderous Silver Mountains from Kanto. Today was the halfway point of Autumn and a certain young man's tenth birthday, the beginning of a journey he'll never forget. Now where Ash began his tenth birthday waking up late and narrowly missing his chance that year at a starter pokemon, this lad was up bright and early, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Truth be told he hadn't gotten much sleep that night, the excitement of the day caused for a fitful sleep, just a couple of hours filled with dreams of pokemon. The boy was nigh bursting with anticipation, already he had his outfit chosen and arrayed before him on the half-heartedly made bed consisting of faded blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a fast ball image on the chest, purple fingerless gloves to match the violet many pocketed vest, and an indigo bandana.

On the little TV behind him was a video of the Elite Four challenge of the Pokemon League Contest, held every year, very few trainers make it far into the Elite and the ones that do cause uproar with much media coverage. The challenge playing currently is from last year, it was one to remember and one that truly stoked the flame inside our young trainer-to-be, and it was also when his idolization of Ash Ketchem began. Ash had made it all the way to Lance the dragon master, the last trainer before the champion at that time and truly gave a valiant effort, unfortunately two Dragonairs and a Dragonite make for stiff competition. Young Rin had watched this particular challenge so many times it was burned into his memory and he always vowed to do at least as well as Ash had done. Most people had first heard about Ash as the young man who with his two friends had disbanded Team Rocket after foiling several of their plans and uncovering the then Leader of Viridian Gym, Giovanni, as the infamous boss of the organization, though he did escape authorities it was an impressive feat nonetheless.

Rin Toriyama, or known affectionately as Silver due to the color of his hair, was taller than other boys his age; he looked a little older and was often mistaken for twelve or thirteen by those who don't know him very well. He was very close to Professor Elm, a leading professor in the field of pokemon reproduction, and often spent much time at the lab learning about pokemon and helping with the care of the ones in Elm's care. A week ago the professor said that he had a special pokemon that Silver could have as a starter, said that it had recently hatched from an egg he had received from a colleague, Elm had laughed when the lad's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"_I know it's a little unorthodox to give out a different starter, but I feel you deserve it what with all the help you've given me around the lab." A wide and toothy grin on his face. _

Just the thought of what the pokemon could be had the boy bouncing from foot to foot anxiously, he hoped it would be a flying type, bird pokemon were his favorite, and they tended to be quite well rounded in abilities. The sun was now fully visible now and Rin began to dress himself as the smell of breakfast reached his nose and caused his tummy to grumble, several minutes later with a grin on his face the boy was racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" His excitement plain in the tone of his voice. "I can't wait to get to Professor Elm's lab!"

With a soft smile Mrs. Toriyama placed a plate in front of her son and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm sure you can't hon. Eat up and get your strength, the professor mentioned an errand he wanted you to run for him." Her voice was sweet and loving, if a little strained. They spoke a little as Silver devoured his breakfast, a wonder that he could get any words out at all with a mouthful of food. Once he was finished and kissed his mother on the cheek the boy was out the door kicking up a cloud of dust on the way to Elm's lab. The lab was just down the road from the Toriyama residence so Rin was there in about two minutes panting heavily but eyes shining bright, pushing through the double doors he entered the lab looking around for the professor.

"Professor Elm?" Rin called out as he took a few more steps into the lab. It looked as though Rin had arrived even before the aides had begun their shifts, his cheeks colored a little at this thought remembering that it was certainly quite early yet. A young man with brown hair and glasses poked around one of the many bookshelves and grinned widely, "Silver, there you are. I had a feeling you'd be here this early, you always were an excitable one." The professor gestured with his head to follow, "Come on I've got your pokemon ready to go."

Rin resisted mightily containing the squeal of excitement that bubbled up in his throat as he hopped along practically on the professor's heels in seconds. They ascended the stairs to the second level of the lab, and Elm lead him to a table with four pokeballs though only three of them had a card with the name and picture of the pokemon contained within. Slowly Rin reached for the unmarked ball, hands shaking he stared at the pokeball in his hand for several moments before the awe wore off and was replaced with a wide smile.

"Go ahead my boy, let it out and meet your new friend." Elm's voice sounded almost as excited as Rin's had.

"Professor you are too young to be saying 'my boy' you sound like Professor Oak." Rin rolled his eyes in jest to accentuate his point. Nevertheless with a slight intake of breath the boy clicked the button on the middle of the ball and tossed it in front of him. "Pokeball go!" There was a flash a white light and once it faded there was a small green owl looking pokemon staring up at the boy, "Natu?" it chirped brightly ruffling its feathers and cocking its head as it continued to stare hopefully up at Rin.

"A Natu! I can't believe it!" the boy hollered as he bent down and scooped the bird up holding it close and rubbing his cheek on the pokemons head affectionately. The Natu cooed happily at the contact, pecking Rin lightly on his chest, it was friends at first sight. "Thank you so much professor, she is perfect and looks so tough!" Silver almost cracked up with emotion that his first pokemon could be such a rare flying type.

Elm just smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise, "No worries Silver, once the egg hatched I just knew it was the pokemon for you." Clearing his throat the professor put on a slightly more serious expression as he brought his hands down behind his back. "I do have a request of you before I give you your pokedex. A colleague of mine named Mr. Pokemon called me the other day and said that he had something I might be interested in. I'd be grateful if you would go and get it for me."

Rin looked up from gazing at his little Natu and nodded his head to the professor. "Of course professor, anything you need." He looked back down at his new friend and grinned, "I'm sure Natu will protect me."

"Wonderful, wonderful. I knew I could count on you." Snapping his fingers as though he just had a thought Elm turned around and scooped something off another desk. "Your mother wanted to give you this as well, it's a Pokegear, currently myself and your mother are registered so you can contact us from anywhere you are. It also has a map of the Johto region." He presented it to the boy who took it gratefully. Natu hopped up and onto Rin's shoulder and the boy strapped the device to his wrist with a smile.

"Thanks professor, this should really come in handy!" beaming the lad turned and headed for the stairs, making it about halfway down before he froze stiff and turned back with an embarrassed look on his young face. "Uhh, where does Mr. Pokemon live?" To this Elm just laughed and shook his head.

"He lives just up a ways from Cherrygrove Town on Route 30, stay on the left most side of the route and you will see his house, it's a little larger than an average house." With a smile and a wave the professor bid Rin farewell. "Good luck Silver, I'll see you when you return."


End file.
